


Smiles in Happy People Hold Secrets

by JaneBonBon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Suicide Attempt, Undertale Spoilers, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBonBon/pseuds/JaneBonBon
Summary: A girl named Jane attempts suicide down Mt. Ebbot. She finds friends along the way, finding that perhaps the underground isn't so bad.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Headfirst Down the Rabbit Hole, Into Butterscotch Patches of Love

There was a soft chirp of crickets and other various insects among the soft grass. The sky was dyed a deep black, sprinkled with small pricks of starlight. A small girl was gazing at the brilliant display of constellations on the hood of an old red car. She closed her eyes, steadying her breath. This was it. The plan was finally in action, and as scared as she was… She was at peace. 

The girl glanced at her phone, and it shone brightly to her in the darkness; 12:57am. She seemed to take in the gaze of the time, her eyes seeming to take hungry mouthfuls to the meaningless blue light. All in a motion, she swung her arm in the direction of a pond, tearing her eyes away from it. Her last cry for help.

She began a slow shuffle from the hood of the car, placing her small frail feet into the dewy grass. She looked onward, blankly, to the small lake. Her eyes began to wander up to the hillside. Planning her sombered walk up the mountain. It was truly pitious. 

The girl reached her arm inside the car, grasping onto a bottle. Idly glancing at it, she confirmed the label.. Sleeping pills. She'd bought the whole bottle on the way to Mt.Ebbot. Opening the bottle and tearing off the seal, she recalled how nonchalant the cashier was. But how were they supposed to know? 

The girl's face began to scrunch with a face of frustration as she fumbled at the seal. _I'm weak and pathetic.. That's why you're doing this. You'd never be able to properly overdose yourself. That's why you're jumping into a hole filled to the brim with monsters after this._

Her mind began to wander as she began to swallow the pills, drinking water that was placed into the cupholder of her car. She relieved a shakey sigh. It tasted bitter. It was all bitter. _Fuck… What happens if there is no such thing as monsters… No such thing to maul you if you lay there helpless with two broken legs?_

The girl's gaze turned sour as she began the hike up the mountain. She could feel the dull ache that resided within her back at all times. It was only getting worse. _No. Starvation isn't that bad. You know what it feels like. It'll just be sad and boring._

The girl ran her small fingers through her pink, curly, bubblegum pink hair. Her brows were furrowed together in a tangle of frustration as she reached the summit.

"Well…" She began to mumble. There was no guidebook, no rules or advice as to how to do this. She felt heavy and dizzy as she kept herself from stumbling. "My name is Jane… And I'm a worthless, no-good, nobody." She spoke gently to the yawning and open dark abyss. "If there's any monsters down there… You can eat me. I won't put up a fight… I promise."

The girl took one step forward… Letting her arms spread… Before feeling her entire world crumble beneath her feet, falling… Down.

… And that was all she remembered.

…

A throbbing, pulsating pain ebbed throughout Jane's body. She didn't remember when she woke up, everything was a foggy haze. The pain began in her head, spreading into each of her limbs. Her legs ached, and her arms hardly moved; no matter how much she willed them to. She could feel herself shaking involuntarily, trembling underneath a warm soft blanket.

Squinting, her vision was still blurred. She could make out soft, earthy and homely colors. What seemed like… A bedroom? Jane was even more distraught, having no recollection of the room. Was this… Heaven? No, it couldn't be… Right?

Finally, Jane willed her arm enough to feel around her face. _Ah, that's what it is._ She thought. _I don't have my glasses._ Feeling upwards, her hands reached a soft sensation on her forehead. It was wet and cold, a stark foil to her hot and burning body. _Cloth..?_ Her hands squirmed against the sensation, attempting to grasp hold of it. She groaned, her expression scrunched. A cold stream of water pooled up against her forehead, trickling down the mountainside of her head. _Yes… It's a wet cloth._

She laid in the softly lit bedroom, regaining her breath as she brooded within her own thoughts. _I was on my way to Mt.Ebbot… Could I have been… Rescued? But… No… Who would have called? This doesn't seem like a Hospital room… It's not white enough…_

A soft click brought her crashing into reality. Her trembling eyes searched wildly for a moment, before settling upon a white figure draped in purple. Jane could feel her heart sink, as she didn't recognise a human face, but one that was much more animal-like. 

_No… This isn't heaven. This is Hell._

Jane let out a whimpered scream, as she felt her consciousness ebb, crashing beneath her once more.


	2. Escape, for the Girl Feared Persecution of the Fuzzy Unknown

A soft, white furred monster placed a hand to the tall, looming door. "Sans…" The soft, motherly voice began. 

A muffled noise of acknowledgement came from the other side of the thick door.

"I… I have found a human here in the Ruins." The white monster was furrowed in worry, her heavy hand seeming to grip the door in an attempt to quell her fear.

Silence.

The voice began once more, fumbling over in worry. "Please. She's sick, I can tell. I do not know if she will even last in my care… She's been asleep for two whole days…"

Did he leave?

"So, please…" The motherly figure took a moment to steady her breath. "Promise me… You will protect her, if she ever leaves these Ruins."

...And just then, the white furred monster's eyes widened as an answer finally cut through the tense, silent air.

\----

Awaking once more within the softly lit room, Jane attempted to steady her breath. She looked around, before slowing at the object she looked for. An escape. A warm wooden door. She fumbled up from the bed, tossing aside her neatly tucked bedsheets. Her clumsy steps against the hardwood flooring made a clumzied thump.

Silently cursing herself, she continued, taking slow steps toward the door. Her salvation. She knew she had to escape. Jutting her arm out in one harsh movement, she grasped the doorknob as she had nearly tripped onto the floor. Jane breathed heavily for a moment, trembling as both hands gripped the bronze doorknob. Her head was throbbing, swirling, as if she was walking along the floor of a ship in rocky waters. As the seas seemed to calm in her head, she carefully pried the door open.

A wave of warm, homey light ebbed within the confines of her small room. The girl squinted as she adjusted her eyes to the brighter lights. Lightly padding out of the room, she allowed her gaze to mull over each detail as she walked the hallway. It was beautifully decorated. Turning her head, she spotted it: Stairs. Jane took a moment to mull her options. 

_Okay.. I'm most likely trapped within a Monster's home. Monsters will not be friendly to you, Jane… It's best to take my chances in the basement. There could be something useful I could use to fight._

Seemingly making up her mind, the girl made her way down the stairs, trying to stay as silent as possible. Jane gripped her hands against the guardrail. _Tripping is the last thing I need._ And just as the thought crossed her mind- Her soft sock slipped hard against the tiled stairs. Jane's eyes widened, as her hands braced to pull herself in a vain attempt. A small wailed noise escaped her, as her head slammed against the stairs. _Shit! Shit! Anyone with a brain could have heard that!_

Now within a frenzied panic, fueled by nothing else than an adrenaline run, she scrambled quickly down the stairs. In all of the panic, her head only worsened its high tide of disorienting visuals. Reaching the end of the stairs, the tiny human threw stealth to the wayside, booking it down the hallway, squeezing her eyes shut and then.

_WHAM_

The cotton candy haired girl fumbled backwards, flopping onto the floor as she held her nose. She had slammed into a wall. Shit, why does it turn so abruptly? Mumbling curses, the girl fumbled in a pathetic waving and groping of lost arms and legs, trying to stand back up. Now nauseated from the spinning, swaying room, Jane rested her body against the wall, fumbling to the door at the end of the tunnel. 

As she drew closer to the door, she could hear a voice. "...child? My child, is that you down there?" It was such a sickly sweet voice, surely too good to be true. Grasping the heavy door handles, her hand slipped. It was.. wet? Taken for a loop while her head was already doing summersaults, she turned her hand to see a stain of red. Feeling her nose again, and pulling it away… She had a bloody nose. 

Jolted by a creaking noise, it was clear the monster was taking slow, deliberate steps toward her. Cornering her. Jane's breath quickened, trembling, before slamming her whole weight into the door. With it giving way, she stumbled over her feet before running once more. 

Before she knew it, a cold rush of air hit her, chilling her. In only a T-shirt and pajama pants and socks, the small girl was immediately chilled. Snow wettened her socks, teeth chattering, as she stopped by an odd looking.. Bridge? Wait… Snow? Who the hell has snow in their-

"hey kid." the voice rang out among the cold, freezing air. Jane could feel what little color in her face was draining, being sucked out of her.

"why don't you stay right where you are? and don't. move. a muscle."


	3. A Seraph Made From Unlikely Bone

Dread. It coated every muscle, every fiber, every nerve in her quaking, trembling body. The icy air breathing in only chilled her more. It was an unfortunate recurring feeling that she had. Time was slow. Jane could feel that these… These were truly her last moments. Different memories of this feeling surged to her memory, finally bubbling up to breathe once again. If only to say, ‘I exist’.

Her father’s silver car. An unfamiliar path. Breath caught in her throat. This was it. The feeling of that too-real replica gun. It was heavy. Just a firing pin, and it could just as easily spatter your memories, your emotions, your whole being onto whatever unnamed forest that was her fate. ‘Today is the end’ she would think each time. But it never came. If only to taunt her each time. To see the fear, the anguish, her trembling lips trying to hide its terrified murmur.

I’m going to die.

The feeling was too much. The most pivotal memories always go by too quickly to properly register. Before she knew it, she heard screaming. A bloodcurdling, feminine scream filled with all of the primal fear and anguish they felt. It was only until a gloved hand reached to cover her mouth that she realized… She was the one screaming. Yelling, flailing, and whimpering the deepest part of a snowy forest. It was like watching a movie from her own eyes. Movements seemed to happen on their own, without thinking. As if this couldn’t be real, it shouldn’t be real.

Jane could feel her knees scrape against the hard, beaten, snowy ground. It was so cold it felt like it was burning, but she continued to fight, scrambling and thrashing with wild abandon. She continued to scream, attempting to bite as this hand tried to silence her. Grasping some sort of clothing, Jane tightened her grip and tried to pull her attacker aside, but then… As if a weight had lifted, her hazel eyes peeked from their screwed-shut eyes laid upon some sort of… Mass? It looked like a mangled lump of blues, black and white.

As she continued to breathe heavily, she studied, stared at this… Mess. Jane began to shuffle against the snow with shaking hands, backing herself into the shelter of trees. She dared not take her eyes off her attacker. Its marshmallow head seemed to poke itself out from a muddled blue mass of fabric. Her eyes widened, and her heart sank as she realized… This thing was far from human. It looked to be a skeleton but somehow distorted, yet soft. Her quivering eyes hardly believed what they were staring at.

As this skeleton rubbed its head with a gloved hand, Jane was transfixed at this new creature. Childish wonder and curiosity seemed to grip her shoulders if only for a moment. But as the figure whipped around to reveal the two darkest jet-black eyes she had ever seen; her wonder seemed to jump its hands backward, and fear took its place. Just as the skeleton raised their hand, a voice rang out, startling not only Jane but the skeleton as well.

“SANS! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!”

The two dark holes seemed to linger, almost seeming as they hesitated. Two white orbed lights popped back into the skeleton’s eye sockets. Seemingly losing interest, the skeleton turning on their heels to walk the opposite direction, she noted the pink slippers this creature donned. The skeleton which seemed to be about her height was only able to get a few steps out before nearly being knocked over an enormous skeleton.

Jane’s heart sank, and she was almost sure she let out a whimper. That skeleton is huge! I couldn’t outrun him if I tried, his strides must be at least twice mine and--

“‘sup, bro? look at what I found.”

The tall, armor-clad skeleton followed the smaller’s pointed finger. Somehow, their brow bone seemed to rise in utter disbelief and surprise.

“A HUMAN!”


End file.
